Sickingy In Love
by sadistic expression
Summary: yaoi between Masaomi and Izaya. Erika is involed with alot of Masaomi deciousions. Lemon/ smut. Kind of a dadddy kink.
1. Chapter 1

Masaomi had been coming across these weird dreams lately. Well every hormonal teenage boy has wet dreams. But not of a person you claim to hate. No of the less how straight you supposed to be. Wanting so badly, craving to get dominated by Izaya. Izaya kissing roughly on his neck. Hands traveling down his sides. Masaomi had to quickly snap his self out of his trance.  As he was heading to Russian Sushi. Were he heard Kadota and his gang will be. He seriously needed to talk to Erika. It may not seem as a good idea. With the mager  Yaoi ness in Erika system. But Masaomi had no choice. Mikado just wouldn't be good to go to. Anri is too her to ask anything that sexual. Izaya just no. Shizuo now that is terrifying. He couldn't get past Simon's accent. It was hard to understand clearly. To Masaomi Erika was the only reasonable choice. He haven't even thought about Kadota. Masaomi sighed as he entered the building. Almost idmetally noticing Erika. He walked over to them kinda ackwardly. "Hey Erika." The okatu turned to him. He was kind of regretting it but he had to get it off his chest. "Can I talk to you alone." The yellow scarfs leader smiled sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck. Kadota raised an eyebrow at Masaomi strange actions. Walker and Togusa seemed to notice it too. If Erika did notice she didn't care or show it. "Sure Masaomi let's go." She smiled standing up. Walking out the sushi place with Masaomi slowly following behind her. More nervous than before. "That was strange Kida is acting all weird." Walker states. Togusa nods in agreement as Kadota intently stared at the door. Wondering what gotten into the younger boy. "So Masaomi what ya need?" Erika kind of curious now. Getting a closer look at the boy. "Well.....uhm.....I got a little problem." Masaomi looks away from the curious gaze of the girl. "Well" Erika said nudging him to continue. " My dreams are getting kind of strange. Now I can't stop them from popping up in my head." Masaomi went a little red remembering. "Well I thought that should be natural. For someone like you. Seeing how much you flirt with any given girl." Erika states in a thinking tone. Masaomi eye twitched. "I don't flirt with every girl I see........... well maybe." Masaomi states less confident at the end. "Really then what do you want Masaomi" Erika asked smiling again. "I have soart of an unhealthy crush. " Masaomi states. "Well is it someone I know." Masaomi nodded his head confirming it. "It could be that girl you're always hanging around. Then again you're never like this around her. I would say you're ex. If it wasn't for the fact. That you broke up with the girl. Definitely not me. " Erika laughed at the last part. "That's the thing it isn't a girl you know" Masaomi whispered almost where the girl couldn't hear. But it was very obvious she heard. "This great! Is it Mikado" Masaomi shook his head no. "Dotachin" Another shake of his head. "Walker, Togusa, Shinra" Again with no. "Simon?" Erika questioned now curious. Masaomi face crunched up in disgust. All the answer Erika need. "Hum....." Erika thought tapping her chin. Before her face went into pure excitement. "It's Izaya isn't it!" The Yaoi madness girl shouted. "Shush not so loud." Masaomi covered her mouth. The girl squealed in his hand. "OK I was hoping more of an Izaya Shizuo thing. But you'll do. Your most likely a uke. Even with you're girl chasing habits." Erika states circling him. Masaomi face went red at the comment. Masaomi groaned " Erika I just need you're advice. To end all this. You read enough mangas to do so." Masaomi states. "The answer is simple relief. " Erika smiled deviously. Masaomi blinked a couple of times. Before going beat red understanding what she meant. Erika smile only widen "now that you understand. Listen I have a plan. You have to do exactly what I say. Got it" Erika states. Masaomi nods not really understanding or comfortable of were this was going. 


	2. Chapter 2

Masaomi was a blushing mess. He was wearing an over sized coat. That covered his whole body and half of his face. "This is usually how it works in the mangas I read. Plus I really wanted to do the maid theme. Seems to fit Izaya demeanor." Erika states happily standing in front of the buildings entry doors. "Is the underwear really necessary?" Masaomi questioned. "Yes! Now go." She pushed him in the doors. Masaomi took a deep breath and started walking. "Don't forget to tell me everything. I want details!" Erika poked her head in shouting. Masaomi coughed on his spit. Speeding up his pace. *-*-*-*-*-*-* Masaomi took a very deep breath. Willing his self to knocking on the door. Masaomi debated on staying or not. Giving up when no one answered. He turned to leave. Until freezing once he heard the door swing open. Namie paused looking at the stranger who back was to her. She just rolled her eyes and went around him. "You can come in. My assistant is just in her tempertandrum. " Masaomi breath hitched hearing the informant speak from inside his apartment. Masaomi slowly turned around. Walking into what seemed like a death trap. The blonde shut the door. "Well now isn't this interesting. Who do we have hear." Izaya said smirking. Sitting in his desk. Masaomi turned around and walked up to Izaya and stopped at the desk that separated them. "Well if isn't Kida-kun. What have brought you hear." Izaya says with smugness in his voice. ' Don't reveal until you are close enough to do so.' Erika words rang in her head. Biting the inside of his cheek. He went around the desk. To forcefully turn Izaya in his chair. Towards him." My my aren't we athorative today" Izaya tried to stand up. But to his surprise Masaomi pushed him back down. With both of his hands. Slowly sitting his self down on the older male's lap. Izaya was beyond confused. As he frowned slightly at the blonde. Before putting back on usual smirk. "Now what are you exactly doing Kida-kun?" Masaomi looked away as blushing ever so slightly and started to take of the big country coat. Izaya eyes traveled to the younger male's body. Masaomi wore a neko like maid outfit. A very short maids dress. That stopped mid thigh. Were you could see the pink laced panties underneath. With thigh high black stockings. He had on blondish cat ears and a pink and purple collar. Izaya was lost  of  words. Adding the ears was totally Erika and he had no idea how the girl made it look so real. Masaomi shifted in Izaya lap. Leaning forward to the male. Causing friction in between them. Masaomi grabbed a hold of Izaya shoulders softly. Erika had given him very specific details on what to do. Izaya was still utterly confused. Not like he didn't use sexual appeal to mess with people. He just seemed taken back by the yellow scarfs leader doing so. Who claimed to hate him so much. Which got the informant thinking why. Making the smirk appear on his face once again. Grabbing Masaomi waist. "Tell me, what are you looking for out of this. What do you want?" Izaya asks. In response Masaomi leans up to his ear. "You" was the only response he got before the blonde smashed his lips into Izaya. Taken back by the sudden action. It takes awhile for Izaya to complied. Letting it play out. Masaomi tilted his head to the side. As one of Izaya hands groped on the boy's butt. Earnings a yearning moan from Masaomi. Taking the opportunity Izaya tongue ravaged the boy's mouth. Not letting one spot being untouched. Both tongues in a heated battle. Masaomi hands firmly gripping the raven hair roughly. Izaya hands squeezed tighter on his butt. Before lifting the boy up. Who wrapped his legs around the older males waist in response. Sitting him right on the desk. Not breaking the kiss. Both lacked oxygen. Making them pull away. Izaya lifted his shirt over his head. Tossing it aside. Giving Masaomi a great view. Of how toned Izaya abs were. Like they fitted perfectly. Made him a little self conscious about his body. But then again he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Masaomi ran his hands down Izaya chest. Izaya eyes not leaving the boy. Izaya hands traced up the inner thighs of the boy. Steadily reaching up the small dress pulling down the laced panties achingly slow. Masaomi pulled the informant belt off. Making his pants fall slightly down. Showing dark blue boxers. As Masaomi undo the zipper and button on the pants. Masaomi who quickly went in for another kiss, but Izaya pulled back. Earning a confused and disappointed look from the boy. Izaya latched his self to Masaomi neck. Sucking and biting occasionally. One of Masaomi hands went to the back of Izaya neck. Pulling Masaomi off the desk. Izaya sitting back in chair. As Masaomi slowly slid down to his knees. "Say Masaomi let's try something else." Izaya says huskily. Breaking apart from the kiss. Masaomi looked up at Izaya who leaned back. Masaomi wasn't naive to what he was saying. Yet he still blushed being new to the whole thing. Masaomi hands traveled up Izaya clothed legs. Stopping momentarily at his waist. Already noticing Izaya erected member. Masaomi hand went down Izaya boxers. Pulling out a nearly stiff cock. Masaomi was surprised at how big it was. Now that couldn't fit in his mouth. Like Izaya wanted to. Izaya let out a laugh at the boy reaction. Masaomi grabbed the base of it. Gliding his tongue up the rod. Going all the way up to the slit. Swirling his tongue around it once more. Before taking the tip in his mouth. Sucking on it before going lower. Masaomi tried his best to keep his gag reflex down. As he went lower. Masaomi started to bob his head as his sucking increased. Drool rolling down his chin. Izaya groaned grabbing hold of Masaomi blonde hair. Forcing him to engulf more. Taking over as he rocked his hips. Making the boy deep throat. As Izaya moved his head faster. Masaomi trying his best to suck with the fast rythem. Throat growing sore. As Izaya hand moved from the back of his head. He felt something wet circle his entrance. Before entering to Masaomi discomfort. Izaya watched as the boy tried to keep moving fast. As he put a second lube finger in the boy's hole. Siccoring his entrance. Kept pulling his fingers in and out at a steady pace. Before adding a third finger. Traveling deeper in Masaomi. Who winced at it but kept attacking Izaya's man hood. Masaomi let out a lude moan. Sending vibrations on Izaya cock. Izaya kept assaulting the same spot. That drove the younger male crazy. Masaomi pushing back on his fingers matching the beat. When Izaya pulled his fingers out. Masaomi let out a whine in protest. But then blushed at how that sounded. Izaya let out a low chuckle. "Come on my dear Masaomi ~ why don't you sit in dear papa's lap." Izaya teased. Making Masaomi go redder. But then making Masaomi remember something Erika said. ' What ever kink you find out Izaya has. Go along with it. It makes things way more interesting' Masaomi looked at Izaya seductively crawling on to Izaya. As a piece of clothing slipped off of Masaomi shoulder. "Yes daddy ~" Even though a ting of pink tainted the informant cheeks. He kept that devious smirk on his face. Masaomi grabbed hold of Izaya shoulder. As Izaya held a firm grip on his waist. Positioning the boy over his cock. Slowly pushing him on to it. Masaomi face sruntched up. Kept pushing in passing the first ring of muscle. "Relax" Izaya says softly. "But daddy it hurts." Masaomi head drop on Izaya shoulder. As Izaya message his butt. To get him to relax more. "It'll stop so try and relax. For daddy." Izaya gave him a closed eyes smile. Masaomi nods on his shoulder. As Masaomi relaxes  Izaya pushes deeper. Until the boy was placed in his lap again. "See" Izaya said rubbing circles on his back. Masaomi slowly shifts rocking his hips back and forth. Using Izaya chest as levrge Masaomi skids off Izaya cock. Before slamming back down. Earning a grunt from Izaya. As Masaomi closed his eyes tightly. Before doing the process again. Izaya grabbed a hold of Masaomi hips for support. Moving him down faster on his cock. Masaomi head shot back. Moaning loudly. Izaya moved him faster. As his rocked his hips up to match the pace he was setting. Masaomi now literally bouncing on Izaya's dick. "Izaya........ daddy" Masaomi moaned out loudly. As Izaya kept abusing the same spot. Izaya going even faster. Picking Masaomi up and bending him over the desk. One hand on Masaomi waist the other one the edge of the table. Thrusting hard into the boy. Pulling all the way out then thrusting in hard again. Masaomi let his head fall on the table. Pushing back on Izaya as he reenter even faster. Bending over on Masaomi Izaya slid his tongue up the side of Masaomi throat. Who was moaning loudly. Going back and forth between the names daddy and Izaya. Turning the boy head to him. He dived in for another kiss. Not stopping his increasing pace. Drool traveling down his jaw line. From the sloppy kiss. "Faster daddy! I'm almost there!" Masaomi shouted caring less of his words. Izaya complied going at an inhuman speed. "Come on Masaomi come for daddy ~" Izaya breaths in Masaomi ear. Setting him on edge. Cuming all over the side of the desk. Riding out his orgasome. As Izaya felt the boy tighten around him. Cuming deep inside the boy. Both painted staying in the same position. Izaya pulled out of him. Pulling his pants up plopping down in his chair. Seeing his seed coming out a still bent over Masaomi. Were the short dress lifted up showing his butt. Almost made Izaya want to go another round. Slowly standing up. Masaomi winced in pain. Falling back on the desk. Masaomi was startled when Izaya picked him up bridal style. After everything that just happened he still blushed leaning against Izaya bare chest. "Don't fall asleep on me yet. I need to get to clean. Plus we have some talking to do come morning. " Izaya smirked. Masaomi face turned a deeper shade of red. Well at least Erika plan worked. 


End file.
